


Snap

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack knows what he's doing, M/M, Masturbation, XD, apparently so does Shitty, sexy snaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: "Do you and Shitty send sexy snaps?""ExCUSE me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys see what happens when I have a big break? x"D

“Lardo, can I ask you something?”

The woman in question raised her head from her sketchbook to stare across her bed at Bitty. The blond baker was scrolling through his phone, his mouth a firm line. She put down her pencil, sensing something big.

“Go for it, Bits.”

“Do you and Shitty send sexy snaps?”

She seemed to splutter on her next breath. “Ex _cuse_ me?”

Bitty dropped his phone into his lap and put his hands over his face. “I send Jack sexy pictures on Snapchat at least once or twice a week.”

“Okay, and…?” She gestured her hand in a circle, signaling for him to go on when he looked up at her. He took a deep breath and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Well, Jack never sends them back to me.” Bitty explained, staring down at his phone. “Like, he opens mine, sometimes screenshots them, but never reciprocates with a pic of himself.”

She shrugged, picking up her pencil again. “Maybe he’s shy about it. When Shitty and I started having Skype sex, I didn’t want to show myself on the screen because I felt shy. You might just have to talk to him about it, dude.”

Bitty nodded, picking his phone back up. “Okay, I think I will.”

Lardo nodded in reply, going back to her sketch of a bird perched upon a wire.

“At least now I know why I hear Shitty’s moans at least once a week.”

Lardo may or may not have choked on air.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Bitty and Jack skyped, Bitty made sure to bring it up.

“Hey, baby?” He murmured, leaning his head against his bicep as he laid in bed. Jack looked up from the playbook he was going over, his eyes boring into Bitty’s. “Can I ask you somethin’?”

Jack nodded, leaning forward a bit in his chair. “Of course, bud. What’s up?”

“Why don’t you ever send me any sexy snaps?”

Jack blinked in surprise before his mouth turned up a little bit, “You actually want them?”

Bitty grumbled sleepily, his glare soft as he stared at Jack. “Of course, I do, Mr. Zimmerman. Have you seen yourself? Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know,” Jack shrugged, drawing Bitty’s eyes to the love bite he’d left there last time he’d gone down for the weekend. “I just thought you wouldn’t. I’m not that good-looking.”

Bitty scoffed, nuzzling his nose against his skin. “To yourself, maybe. To me, you’re gorgeous, sweetheart. I love you.”

Jack blushed a little, looking away from Bitty for a split second before he looked back. “Okay, Bits. I’ll send them back to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bitty hadn’t thought that he’d start right away.

Bitty had made sure that Jack was comfortable with it, and when Jack had said he was now that Bitty and he had talked about it, Bitty was comfortable with him sending them back. He just didn’t think that he’d do it so fast.

It’d been a lazy day at the Haus, Bitty’s classes all finished from the morning. He was laying in his bed when he decided to tease Jack a bit.

He worked his way out of his clothes, slowly running his own hands over his body. Laying back down, he stroked his cock until it was hard, the tip glistening with pre-come. With a small groan, he grabbed his phone from where it was beside him and opened Snapchat.

The last message he’d sent to Jack had been to tell him that he had class, from earlier that morning. Opening his camera, he positioned his cock in his hand and took a picture. Absentmindedly stroking himself, he added a caption of just a kissy-face before sending it away.

Tossing the phone to the side, he got back to the task at hand and sped his hand up somewhat, his other hand running up his side to pinch at his nipple. He’d been nearly there, feet planted on the bed, hips twitching when his phone pinged with a message.

Groaning, he kept one hand going on his cock as he grabbed his phone, typing in his passcode. It was a message from Jack on Snapchat, and he opened it, wanting whatever praise Jack was sending.

Instead he saw an image that made him come so hard, he dropped his phone onto his chest and nearly screamed.

Jack had sent a sexy snap of his spent cock laying across his stomach, come splattered over his abs.

Panting, he grabbed his phone with his free hand, opening his phone once more. But, the image was gone.

“Fucking damn it,” he groaned, smacking his head down into his pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please! 
> 
> I love all of you omg


End file.
